The burning of biomasses or bio-fuels is often used to generate energy for use in subsequent systems such as hot water heating systems, engines, etc. When burning the biomass or bio-fuel, it is important to maximize the amount of combustion in order to destroy the hazardous material to the greatest extent possible and/or harness the maximum amount of heat while reducing the amount of exhaust particulates and thereby reduce pollution generated by the burning process.
Commonly known burning systems often utilize air when burning biomass or bio-fuel. Commonly available air is comprised of approximately 78% nitrogen, 21% oxygen and, 1% remaining other gases. Unfortunately, burning nitrogen above 1200° Celsius creates nitrogen dioxide, which is a heavy pollutant. Thus, to minimize pollution, combustion systems utilizing air need to keep the temperature of combustion below this level to avoid the additional nitrogen dioxide pollution. However, many biomasses and bio-fuels often require higher burn temperatures to be fully combusted and minimize pollution.
Accordingly, there is an established need for system and method of burning biomasses and bio-fuels at a sufficiently high temperature to cause relatively complete combustion while eliminating or minimizing the production of nitrogen dioxide and eliminating or minimizing pollution.